


Intergenerational Cultural Exchange Program

by Triangulum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "I'm sure you don't think your generation invented sex," Bucky says with a wink."I don't," Darcy says quickly, trying to calm her damn racing heart. She's read the history books, okay? She knows all about what Bucky Barnes got up to. "Just never pictured you old timers as particularly kinky.""Maybe that's failure of imagination on your part," Bucky says."Oh believe me, I imagine plenty," Darcy says, then groans, realizing what she just said. Bucky's grin is even wider and Darcy wants to facepalm so badly. "I'm quitting while I'm behind," she says. "Work, I have. Now. Gotta go. Okay, bye."





	Intergenerational Cultural Exchange Program

Darcy calls it their Intergenerational Cultural Exchange Program (ICEP). At least once a week, depending on missions, she, Steve, and Bucky gather in her apartment or theirs for a movie night. She introduces them to movies and TV shows from this century, ones she deems culturally relevant, and they return the favor by introducing her to ones from their generation. It evolves into sharing books, music recommendations, and even food outings once she discovers they've never had Thai food. 

It works because it's a give and take, an exchange that goes both ways. They don't see it as pity and she gets to discover (or rediscover, in some cases) some gems from when they were young. It's a friendship, not a lecture, and they all need a bit of that in their lives.

Friday night finds Darcy on the couch in Steve and Bucky's apartment, sandwiched between two ridiculously buff super soldiers. Darcy had warned them from the beginning that she was going to cuddle the hell out of them, and she's made good on her word. They're warm, she's cold, and she has no shame about that. 

She's curled against Bucky's side, her feet under Steve's thighs, Star Wars playing on the TV in front of them (she's only showing them the original trilogy, happy to pretend that all sequels don't exist). Last week, they'd watched a western (she wasn't a fan) and Mildred Pierce (she was a total fan), so it's her turn now and she honestly doesn't know what they're going to think of sci-fi. Too far-fetched maybe? Or ridiculous since they've met actual aliens? She has no idea, but they're gonna watch it either way.

Turns out she didn't need to worry because Steve has the biggest crush on Princess Leia. He looks a little wary when Bucky calls him out on it, probably expecting to be teased, but that's the last thing on Darcy's mind. She pauses the movie to launch into her twenty-minute, in-depth explanation of how Carrie Fisher was a goddamn goddess and a delight. Bucky and Steve both look at her with grins on their faces and she's choosing to interpret them as fond, because damn it, she knows she's right about this.

Darcy avoids war movies with them both because she actively hates them and she's pretty sure they've both had enough war to last a lifetime. They don't offer any and she doesn't suggest them. Disney goes over well, and she doesn't want to taint that with blood and guts. She avoids horror for the same reason.

Steve suggests Popeye and Shirley Temple, and Bucky requests The Wolfman, The Maltese Falcon, and Citizen Kane. He's pretty sure he's seen them before, but his memory is still hazy on a few things and he'd like the reminder. He looks a little uncomfortable when he tells them that, so Darcy hands Steve the bowl of popcorn she's holding and wiggles under Bucky's arm, patting him on the chest and queuing up The Wolfman. Bucky relaxes against her, arm tightening briefly around her in thanks before turning his attention to the movie.

Darcy has a deep, fathomless love of Orphan Black and she plays a few episodes on a Tuesday night, just to gauge Steve and Bucky's interest. She'd say they're intrigued, because they end up staying up until 2:00 a.m. watching episodes, until Darcy falls asleep on Steve's shoulder. That's when their weekly movie night amps up. For a week and a half, Darcy takes the elevator up to their floor after work and they spend most of the evening eating and watching Orphan Black.

"I love her," Darcy says, egg roll in her mouth, as she watches Cosima verbally spar with Leekie. "I would do the nastiest things to Tatiana Maslany."

Darcy freezes as soon as the words are out of her mouth. She never really hides that she's bisexual, and neither of them strike her as particular queerphobic, but still, it's not something she usually blurts out in conversation. Neither of them looks particularly shocked or distressed, in fact Steve just nods in agreement and Bucky clinks his beer bottle against hers in cheers.

"Here, here," he says. 

So...that's how she comes out to two super soldiers, she supposes. The tension slips from her as the episode progresses and Bucky finds her hand, squeezing tightly before letting go to pop more popcorn. Okay. Cool.

Almost a year into their ICEP, their movie nights somehow evolve into team bonding moments and they move to one of the common areas. It's all because Clint comes dashing into Darcy's apartment to hide from Natasha, startling Darcy, Bucky, and Steve who are watching Planet Earth. Clint takes a seat on the ground next to the coffee table and gets sucked into the episode about the ocean and doesn't notice when Natasha appears behind him. Nobody tells him.

About five minutes pass before Natasha sits beside him, making Clint curse and jump. She just kicks him in the thigh and tells him to shut up, she wants to hear what they're saying about the squid. Darcy glances at Bucky, seated next to her on her couch. He just shrugs. She figures that super spies with terrible childhoods probably didn't spend a lot of time doing normal things like watching movies and TV. She admits, it tugs on her heartstrings, and so Clint and Natasha earn a standing invitation to their nights. They don't always come, but they do more often than not.

It gets a little out of hand when Thor stops by Steve and Bucky's apartment to see if either of them wants to spar, only to see the five of them piled in the living room watching Jurassic Park. Thor looks intrigued and delighted, but there is absolutely not enough room in the living room, so they take it upstairs to the common area so Thor can watch. That draws Jane and Bruce when they emerge for tea and coffee, and eventually Tony when he realizes his science buddies have disappeared. 

So, their ICEP nights kind of get co-opted by the team, but that's okay with her. They all seem to need it, and she'll never say no to spending time with any of them. She and Bucky, who's more of an adventurous eater than Steve, still go out on their restaurant excursions, and the three of them still exchange book and movie recommendations, so they still have their little friendship bubble. 

Darcy pays (well, has Tony pay) for Spotify premium accounts for both of them and makes them weekly playlists for artists from ZZ Ward to ZZ Top. They both love '90s grunge and Steve has a particular affinity for Britney Spears, while Bucky is more of a Christina Aguilera fan. Darcy is fucking _delighted_.

It takes a day or so for them to figure out the app, but then they're making playlists and sending them right back to her. She's listened to her fair share of Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, and Louis Armstrong, but she's aokay with listening to them more. They add Duke Ellington, Benny Goodman, and Glenn Miller, plus a bunch of big band and swing music, and Darcy spends the next few weeks dancing around the lab, giving Jane a headache.

Now, Darcy is a self-aware woman. For instance, she knows she can get pretty loud and obnoxious. She knows her thighs are just a little too thick to be considered the modern standard of beautiful (but she happens to like thick thighs, so get fucked). She knows she wasn't actually the only applicant for Jane's internship, but that Jane liked her. She also knows that her big, fat, undying crush on Bucky is getting wildly out of control. Funnily enough though, that doesn't even cross her mind until after what she does next.

Once a week, Darcy drops books off at Steve and Bucky's apartment that she thinks they should read. Not a mountain, not enough to overwhelm them, but they're quick readers so she tends to bring a few. This week, she slips in some of her favorite erotica with the weekly book drop, both because she thinks it would do them a world of good to explore how awesome smut is nowadays and because she loves to imagine the bright red blush on Steve's face. 

So yeah, while she is self-aware, she doesn't realize until she's been working on coding Jane's notes for about a half hour that she just gave him porn. She just gave the man she has a raging crush on her favorite book of smut. She's self-aware...aware that she's so stupid, fuck. 

What she doesn't plan on is Bucky bringing some of his own recommendations to her in the next week's book exchange. Darcy glances through the titles as he does the same, trying valiantly to pretend she didn't give him porn, when she sees the book at the bottom of the pile. She raises her eyebrows when she flips through the first few pages then looks up at him. He's smirking, but not in a way that makes her think he's mocking her, so at least there's that.

"I'm sure you don't think your generation invented sex," he says with a wink. 

"I don't," she says quickly, trying to calm her damn racing heart. She's read the history books, okay? She knows all about what Bucky Barnes got up to. "Just never pictured you old timers as particularly kinky."

"Maybe that's failure of imagination on your part," Bucky says.

"Oh believe me, I imagine plenty," Darcy says, then groans, realizing what she just said. Bucky's grin is even wider and Darcy wants to facepalm so badly. "I'm quitting while I'm behind," she says. "Work, I have. Now. Gotta go. Okay, bye."

She's aware that her retreat is neither stealthy nor subtle, but neither of those is a quality she possesses anyway, so whatever. She manages to wait until lunch, when Jane is absorbed in fixing a machine that mysteriously stopped working after Tony visited (he's been pushing for her to let him upgrade her equipment for months) before pulling out the book. 

It's a collection of short stories, only published a few years ago. It's a bit of a break in tradition, exchanging something from outside the usual time periods, but she supposes she started it by giving them erotica in the first place. Her stomach does a little flip at thinking that Bucky's been looking this up himself, what he might be doing while he reads it...

Darcy makes sure Jane's not paying attention and no one else is around when she starts reading. She makes it only a few pages in before she's squirming in her seat. It's nothing overly kinky, not at all jumping into some of the hardcore BDSM that she has on her bookshelf, but it's still good. 

The first story is almost ten pages on a man going down on his girlfriend, describing how much he loves the taste of her, the sound of her moans and cries of pleasure as he brings her off, the way she trembles under his touch. Darcy's woman enough to admit that it makes her squeeze her thighs together a bit, trying to relieve some of the sudden pressure between her legs.

The next chapter is rough sex, a woman being taken from behind, her hair pulled tight by the man behind her. Then fucked against the wall, something Darcy may have secretly fantasized about (she's seen Bucky, okay, she's pretty sure he can handle it). Then held down, her wrists in one of his hands above her head. Darcy is feeling a little hot under the collar, despite the lab being air conditioned.

There's more oral. A _lot_ of oral, and Darcy thinks Bucky may be one of those guys that genuinely gets off on going down, and isn't that a thought? There's spanking, and some light power play, and some just straight-up love-making. And it's _good_ , too, well-written and hot as fuck. She may or may not get off to one of the stories, one that features a broad-shouldered man she may or may not imagine as Bucky, in the comfort of her bed, but that's neither here nor there.

The problem is now that she knows what kind of porn Bucky likes, that's all she can think about. And fuck, he knows what she likes, too. He's read her recommendation, he knows that they have overlapping interests. She tries not to think about it, but she can't avoid it. When things are slow in the lab, bam, thinking about it. At team dinners when he's across from her at the table, those stupidly muscled arms (both metal and flesh) beautifully displayed in his thin t-shirt, absolutely thinking about it. When Bucky walks by on his way to the gym and sends her a wink, very much thinking about it.

It makes the next movie night...tense. They're watching Fantasia and Fantasia 2000, since they saw the original in 1940 but not the 2000 release. They're in the communal living area, most of the team scattered throughout the room. Darcy is in her customary spot snuggled between Steve and Bucky. Normally she loves it, loves that they're warm and signify safety to her. Normally being tucked against Bucky's side only gives her mild butterflies, ones she tries to stomp down in favor of spending time with her friend. Normally being pressed against his body doesn't give her quite so many heart palpitations.

As soon as the lights turn down, Darcy is suddenly very aware of how close they're sitting, only made worse when Bucky slings an arm over her shoulders, pulling her against him. _It's fine_ , she tells herself. _It's just like every other movie night._ He brushes his thumb over the bare skin of her shoulder, ever so lightly, making her shiver. He looks down at her, raising an eyebrow. Bastard.

"Cold?" he asks mildly. 

She nods because yep, that's less embarrassing than admitting that she shivered because his _thumb_ touched her. Except she didn't think it through because he's using the arm around her shoulders to reach behind her, tugging the soft throw from the back of the couch and settling it over their laps. His arm doesn't go back around her though, oh no, it dips under the blanket, his hand resting on her thigh. She's probably going to spontaneously combust. 

Bucky doesn't move his hand, though. He keeps it on her thigh, completely still, letting her decide how to proceed. She knows that if she moves away, he'll take his hand back, maybe wrap his arm around her again, but she knows he'll respect her decision. If she doesn't move away...

Darcy presses in closer to Bucky's side, letting her leg fall a little more open, her knee bumping his. Tension in his shoulders she hadn't even noticed releases and a small smile quirks at the corner of his lips, though he keeps his eyes on the screen. His hand tightens briefly on her leg, his thumb slowly circling over the soft skin of her thigh where the hem of her skirt has ridden up. 

She's expecting more, but the bastard just leaves his hand there, the warmth and his thumb's pace, not straying close to where she wants him most, ratchets the tension inside her higher and higher. She'd been a little wet when he'd first placed his hand on her leg, but it's been ten minutes of frustrating inaction, her mind going over everything she wants him to do to her, and there's a noticeable wet spot in her panties when she shifts, the damp fabric rubbing against her.

She's about to reach under the blanket and yank his hand her damn self when he finally moves, drifting his fingers inwards, trailing them over her inner thigh. Darcy spreads her legs wider under the blanket, completely shameless, all but giving him an engraved invitation. A slight smirk graces his lips as he slowly trails his fingers up, tracing little swirls into her skin as he goes. His fingertips brush against the edge of panties, the crease where her inner thigh meets the rest of her body, and it's all Darcy can do not to tilt her hips up in askance.

Bucky, tease that he is, traces the edge of her panties a few times, so close to where she wants him, before finally brushing his fingertips over the front. Bucky's breath catches at how wet the fabric is, but she doesn't have time to be smug because then he's pressing harder, rubbing his finger up her slit to press on her clit. There's an explosion of sound on screen that thankfully hides her gasp, but she flushes bright red anyway, clenching her teeth together.

Darcy presses her hips up just slightly, just enough to push into his touch and let him know she's ready for him to get a damn move on. Bucky dips his hand into her panties, fingers brushing along her slick folds. Darcy bites her lip, fighting to keep her eyes open, to watch the screen instead of the man next to her who looks completely at ease, not at all like he has two fingers brushing over the entrance of her soaked cunt.

She's keenly aware that they aren't alone in the room, that Steve is just on her other side and he has better hearing than most, that most of the Avengers and adjacent friends are spread throughout the room. It's not a deterrent, her kinks always popping up at inopportune times. 

Darcy has to bite her lower lip against the moan that threatens to spill from her mouth when Bucky sinks a thick finger into her soaked cunt, finally giving her what she needs. She can't help but clench around him, grateful to finally have him in her. His thumb lightly traces over her clit, not enough to do anything but tease her.

It's almost a game then. Bucky teases her softly, gently working her up then backing off when she gets close, barely moving his fingers inside her. The movie is almost over and Darcy's almost come three times, only for him to back away. It's maddening, especially given his little smirk. 

Two can play at that game. She dips her hand under the blanket, not quite as stealthily as him but she doesn't think anyone notices. She slides her hand over his thick thighs (she's had dreams about that, okay?) to brush the bulge in the front of his pants. He stills next to her, eyes widening slightly as she gently rubs at his hard cock through his jeans.

The fingers inside her curl, pressing against her g-spot and it's all she can do to keep silent, though she wants to cry out and ride his hand. She's not talented enough to unbutton his jeans one-handed, so she settles for tracing the outline of his cock, rubbing him as best she can. His hips twitch, pushing up into her touch and it's a victory.

She doesn't want to say this is innocent or wholesome, because those aren't the right words, but they kind of fit? This is all Bucky Barnes, the 1940s, fooling around in the back of the theater vibe. This has nothing to do with seventy years of war and assassinations, this is just a guy feeling up a girl while they watch a movie. 

Bucky reluctantly takes his hand back when the credits start and Darcy does the same. She's not sure what's going to happen now, but Bucky doesn't give her enough time to worry. People are moving around either to get more popcorn or head out, so no one pays them any mind when Bucky offers her his hand, helping her off the couch. He keeps her hand in his and leads her from the room.

They don't speak until they're in the elevator, well away from the nosy ears of the others. As soon as the door is closed, he's on her, backing her against the wall, pinning her with a hand on either side of her shoulders. She sets her hands on his hips, tugging him closer, letting him know she's so on board.

Bucky leans in, trailing his lips up her jawbone, nudging her with his nose. His voice is deep when he rumbles in her ear, "You're killing me, doll."

Darcy's voice only shakes a little when she says, "You're one to talk."

"That book..." he says with a groan, nipping at her earlobe. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Tell me," Darcy purrs, running her hands up his sides under his shirt.

"That third chapter, with Dave and Roxy..."

Darcy knows exactly what he's talking about. It's one of her favorites, too. "Is that something you'd want to try?" she asks.

Bucky hisses a yes, nipping at her neck before pulling back to look at her. "But not tonight. I want to explore you. I want to taste you and find every spot that makes you scream for me," he says.

Darcy can't help but whimper, squeezing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to stave off some of the need coursing through her. Before she can answer, there's a ding to let them know the elevator stopped. When she glances out, she sees they're on his floor. He's looking at her in askance and she doesn't even have to think. She grabs his hand and drags him off the elevator.

"Fuck yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more, but it's been sitting in my drafts for so long that I just wanted to wrap it up.
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
